The Misadventures of Bad Luck Mapler
by Mishieru Hime
Summary: Meet Brian. He's a 13 year old boy who's cursed with bad luck. Join him on his misadventures in MapleWorld from auditions to YOLO. A collection of different one shots that are being improved. Based on the BadLuckMapler Twitter account and Bad Luck Brian. Rated T for violence. On hiatus. No new stories will be released.
1. Ssiws Cheese

**While I own Bad Luck Mapler (Brian), I don't own MapleStory or Nexon.**

**The Misadventures of Bad Luck Mapler is based on the Twitter account I made called "BadLuckMapler", which is inspired by Bad Luck Brian. In today's chapter, Brian gets some free cheese from Cassandra after killing a criminal. But what happens after he eats it?**

**This story is dedicated to Kierany9 for constructive criticism.**

* * *

In the alien ridden fields of Omega Sector, a flame arrow cut clean through the chest of the bully. He was wanted by Cassandra for harassing Maplers, and in exchange for its token, she was giving out goodies such as badges, belts, and potions to them.

"CURSE YOU! I'LL HAUNT YOU IN THE FUTURE!" yelled the bully as he fell to his death. His body disappeared and a token took his place on the ground.

"Well, he dug his own grave. Time to take the token and get back to Cassandra." Brian said as he picked up the token and stashed it into his rucksack. The rucksack was bulging from the heavy amount of Mateon tentacles Brian was collecting for a quest. He pulled out a return scroll from his sweater vest, tore the scroll into tiny pieces, and in a blink of an eye, he was transported to the outside of the Omega Sector command center. A brief 2 minute walk took him to Cassandra, who was polishing her expensive looking crystal ball.

"Hi Brian, how can I help you? Do you want to know what I saw in my crystal ball? Or would you like to know about the free badges and belts I'm giving out." asked Cassandra. At the same time, she was polishing her mysterious glass crystal ball. She was clothed in colorful gypsy garb and has a big smile on her face.

"I have the token you wanted", answered Brian as he searched his rucksack for the token. He pulled out the token, turned it over to Cassandra and waited for his reward.

"Thank you. We're still looking for the wanted criminal, but here's your reward", she replied. Cassandra walked to the cardboard boxes behind her and whipped out her box cutter. She opened it up, took out a lime green cheese and handed it to Brian.

The inedible-looking cheese looked like it was going to crumble into dust.

Brian gagged at the appearance and smell of the cheese, and asked "What's that?"

"That's Ssiws Cheese. It's a luxury cheese imported from the planet Versal. Wealthy, snobby Maplers eat this weird delicacy", said Cassandra. "I heard it gives you 220 Magic Attack when consumed for the next 2 minutes."

"Thanks", said Brian as he walked away from Cassandra. He didn't realize that Cassandra was going to poison some Black Wings magician with the cheese, but she accidentally gave him the poisoned cheese. He looked at his watch to check the time.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" he panicked.

"Ah screw it, I'll take the taxi." Brian returned back to Omega Sector and paid the taxi driver some mesos to get to Ludibrium. He hopped into the luxury black taxi and it drove him to Ludibrium. He paid another taxi to drive him to the bottom of the clock tower. Brian went through the bottom of the clock tower's labyrinth while finding his friends. When he got there, he was greeted by his angry party members.

"Why are you late?" questioned Mercedes in an angry voice. She crossed her arms while everyone else was staring at the two.

"Uhh...Monster problems." said Brian. He consumed the Sswis cheese before killing his first monster. The cheese tasted moldy, but hey, who doesn't like powerful magic buffs?

2 minutes in the hunt, Brian's face turned a sickly green hue. "Is Brian OK?", asked Jett. "He looks sick", she continued.

"Let's see what he can do without our help. Besides, it's not our fault that he ate that seemingly harmless cheese. Let's just continue looking for Angelic Blessings. I found 1 already!" replied Kyrin.

"Shut up Kyrin, you're not cool!" Aran hit Kyrin on the head using his frozen tuna pole arm. Kyrin bursted into tears.

The 3 of them glanced at Brian to see that he was vomiting his hot dog lunch. He fell over and did not make a single sound.

"Resurrect Brian please. And HS, hoar!" demanded Demon Slayer.

The poor cleric casted Resurrect and Holy Symbol on the party. "Screw it, I QUIT. WHY DOES EVERY PARTY TREAT ME LIKE TRASH? THEY ONLY LIKE ME FOR HOLY SYMBOL AND HEALING!" she sobbed. She left the party and teleported away.

Brian woke up and asked "Did Cassandra try to kill me?"

* * *

**What misadventure would you like to see Brian in? Comment in the reviews or tweet to BadLuckMapler!**

******Tweet: Eats Ssiws Cheese. Dies 1 day later.**


	2. Chryse

Brian had recently reached level 64 from training on the Mateons in Omega Sector. After allotting the points to his skills, he got a letter from Ericsson in Orbis regarding Chryse. Remembering that he hadn't started the quests yet, he was eager to complete them before he reaches 70.

He quickly ran up the Eos Tower and into the city of Ludibrium, crashing into random people by accident.

"Sorry, I have to meet a friend!" He yelled as he ran past the Clock Tower. Brian scrambled up the ladder and into the station.

Brian took a red plane coupon from Irvin and tossed a giant bag of mesos to him.

"Keep the change!" he yelled as he got into the plane and took off.

Landing in the Orbis Station, Brian disactivated the plane and teleported to Orbis Park as fast as he could. Panting, Brian asked Erik about Chryse. He mentioned something about a guy named "Xerxes" and how he was trying to invade Orbis.

"Brian, I can take you there to Chryse. Do you want to go?" offered Ericsson.

Brian jumped up and down like an excited rabbit on Easter. "YES, YES, YES!" he screamed.

"OK". Ericsson snapped his fingers and Brian started to feel funny.

Some giant angel wings started to sprout out of Brian's back. Then his wand (Evil Tail) disappeared. Finally, Brian felt lighter than air.

"Here's a tip. Don't fly near the sun. You'll end up like that Pit Icarus guy who did that." instructed Ericsson.

He looked up to see Brian not listening.

"Do you get it?" asked Ericsson.

"Yes", said Brian lazily.

"Have a safe trip. Oh, and I'm not paying for your medical bills if you fall", said Ericsson, as he waved to him.

Brian flew up in the sky and was amazed by the lovely panorama of MapleWorld. However, he didn't realize that he flew past the temples of Chryse and near the scorching hot sun. Feathers were starting to burn or fall off like leaves on a tree. When the last feather burnt off, he fell back down faster than a meteorite. He was screaming and crying as he fell.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried. The piercing scream can be heard all over MapleWorld.

* * *

Meanwhile in Orbis, Ericsson was watching a nature show with his kittens.

"We are now going to observe the Henhoe, who's scientific name is Nxer Whoritus. They are a stronger and wealthier counterpart of the Mapler and they spend a fortune on NX for clothing, Miracle cubes, Surprise Style boxes, scrolls, Gachapon tickets, and cosmetic changes." said the host.

_The scene cuts to a street where Henhoes are chatting, playing games, and whining about what they got from their Miracle cubes._

_"OMG. I used 100 rare cubes and I still have rare potential!" whined a henhoe. She had waves of golden hair which matched her big, sparkling ruby eyes and was dressed in a white nun's habit with yellow accents and a pair of multicolored anklets. Her hands was decorated with a pink heart tattoo while a rainbow scarf wrapped around her neck. Some frameless glasses were equipped while crystal earrings with gold tops pierced her ears. On her head was a pink polka dot hairband with a ribbon. She wielded a pink handbag to finish the look, like icing on a cake._

One of his kittens, a mischievous orange kitten pressed the channel button on the remote by accident, flipping it to a news channel.

"This just in. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's a mysterious figure with scorched wings. The figure resembling a young boy in his early teens is falling from the sky. Predictions from our staff and readers say that he will land in Ereve, home of the Cygnus Knights. His loud prepubescent screech have been heard all over the planet. ", announced Lana, the Kerning Square newscaster. We have some testimonials about the figure after this infomercial.

_"Do you need a secret base to chill out in? Or do you need a warehouse to store in your items? How about somewhere to get away from your naggy spouse? Introducing Grant's Cat Caves", said a male voice. "Each Cat Cave have different amities according to your needs. We have hot tubs, swimming pools, training dummies, and more. So pick out a Cat Cave today! Just call the number on the screen now!"_

The man wearing the cat suit was rambling about those cat caves and giving a tour of them just before Ericsson turned off the TV.

Ericsson went out of his house to be blocked by a reporter with a microphone and several cameramen.

"Do you know anything about the falling figure?" demanded the reporter. She shoved her microphone near Ericsson's mouth.

"Uh, I know the figure. He's Brian, the boy famous for his bad luck. I warned him about going near the sun, but he didn't listen. I thought he was going to Chryse",responded Ericsson.

* * *

The news reporter was right. Brian was going to land in Ereve. He fell onto Shinsoo's back, bounced on Cygnus 3 times and landed on the lush green grass.

"Your Highness, should I call the guards?" asked Neinheart, concerned about Cygnus's injuries.

"THERE'S AN ASSASSIN TRYING TO KILL ME! GUARDS, GUARDS!" Cygnus screamed like a damsel in distress. Her makeup smeared because Brian fell on her face.

"Um, Hi." greeted Brian, as Mikhail and Hawkeye grabbed both of his arms. They threw him off the divine floating island and he fell face flat in Sleepywood.

"Kill...me", groaned Brian.

* * *

**Tweet: Attempts to fly to Chryse. Wings burn up.**

**Do you know the names of the look the henhoe have and what she was wearing? Here's the answers:**

**Waves of golden hair: **Lively Wave (Royal Hair)

**Big, sparkling ruby eyes: **Strong Stare (Female Face 4)

**White nun's habit with yellow accents: **White Combat Habit (Surprise Style Box)

**Multicolored anklets:** Shiny Anklet (Cash Shop)

**Pink heart tattoo:** Love Gloves (Cash Shop)

**Rainbow scarf:** Equilizer Scarf (Cash Shop)

**Crystal earrings with gold tops: **3rd Unwelcome Guest Earrings (The Visitors Event)

**Pink polka dot hairband with a ribbon: **Pink Ribbon Hairband (Cash Shop)


	3. Maplemas

**Tweet: Ask for a pet cat for Maplemas. Von Leon. Submitted by kimicatdemon (Twitter)**

**Dedicated to Grant (XgrantwallX). Enjoy your wedding present.**

* * *

In a small house in Henesys, Brian was in the living room, using his computer. It was December and Maplemas was coming up.

"I want a television, some candy, a luxury Cat Cave, an Intendro 3DM, the Microx 480, a Whoops U and The Legend of Helga: Downward Dagger for the Whoops", he thought as he typed up his wish list. The list could go on and on…

He realized that since his parents live in Cerberus, he should get a companion for himself. He thought of that one Cat Cave commercial with that pretty cute cat girl.

"Aha! I'll get myself a cat! Just like Grant, my role model!" , Brian announced.

He typed in "A cat" and pressed the enter button. Since he was famous for his Bad Luck Mapler tweets, he was sure someone would be nice to gift him one.

2 weeks later on Maplemas day, Brian was actually lucky and got everything he wanted, even the luxury Cat Cave (he was given the keys). Nothing bad happened, except for the Blue Circle of Demise on his Microx 420.

This was the first time Brian was happy in his life. He even got invited for Maplemas dinner with Athena Pierce and Chief Stan.

After dinner, Brian returned home. He played with his gifts until the doorbell rang. Brian opened it and saw Duey.

"This was from an anonymous fan of yours", said Duey, as he handed the parcel to Brian. He could hear quiet purring sounds in the box.

"Thanks Duey. Merry Maplemas", thanked Brian as he shut the door. Brian opened the package eagerly, and he saw a cute orange cat with red hair.

1 hour later, the cat was making suspicious purring noises. The noises from the cat grew louder and louder every day.

When Brian woke up, he noticed that the cat was missing.

"Just move on Brian", he thought to himself as he turned on the TV to watch some cartoons. 15 minutes into the show, he was interrupted when the TV automatically changed to the news channel.

"All citizens of Victoria Island, the notorious Black Wings commander Von Leon is on the loose in multiple cities. He had already destroyed Henesys and the Nautilus, and some of the known victims are Mrs. Ming Ming, wife of Chief Stan and Doofus the Pet Food seller.", announced Lana the news reporter.

"Stay put in your houses until its safe. Houses with a basement and trap door have the highest chance of survival. Stay tuned to MWNC for more information".

Brian walked to the windows and opened up the drapes. He was surprised by what he saw. Mushroom houses were on fire, bloody corpses littered the ground and stained the grass vermillion, and the sounds of screams and sobbing were heard.

"At least your house survived, Brian", he thought.


	4. YOLO

**Tweet: Says YOLO. Dies from being hit by a snail.**

**I've got a review asking for more chapters. I'm still making more, but I have a request for all you readers. If you want to make a suggestion, don't be afraid to bring one up in the reviews! Even a short review in the style of Bad Luck Mapler's tweets would be nice!**

**I suppose I could write a special about why Brian became unlucky in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and I do own the YOLO lyrics in the story.**

* * *

Brian was finished shopping at the electronics store in Kerning Square. He walked up to the cashier and placed the items on the counter. The cashier scanned the items and placed it into a plastic bag.

"That will be 5 million mesos", said the cashier as he punched numbers and pressed buttons onto the cash register. A receipt printed out and he ripped it from the machine

Brian took out a 5 million meso bill from his sweater vest pocket and forked it over to the cashier.

"Thank you, have a nice day". The cashier gave him the bag and his receipt. Brian opened up the white plastic bag.

Inside were his new uPod Touch and luxury designer headphones. Excited, he quickly took out his phone and dialed the number to his friend Duey.

"Hey Brian", said the voice.

"Duey, I was one of the first people to buy the new uPod Touch! Want to see it?", Brian asked excitedly.

"Sure. I have one more package to deliver to Olaf in Lith Harbor. Meet me at the outskirts of the harbor.", he replied. He hanged up. "_Beep!", _went the phone.

Brian took out a return scroll to Henesys so he can get home so he can quickly load it up with some of his favorite dubstep music and grab a yummy chocolate chip muffin. 5 minutes later, Brian found a powerful-looking yellow rock in his bag. That rock was a free permanent Hyper Teleport rock from a Kerning Square contest (2nd prize in a bad luck contest), so Brian used it to teleport to the outskirts of Lith Harbor. He was greeted by a pat on the back. Brian looked around and saw Duey.

"Can I see your uPod Touch?", asked Duey.

Brian took out the uPod and gave it to Duey. There were lots of apps, including ones for making dubstep music, a cookbook for baked goods, and a couple of RPG games. He touched the Music app, looked at the songs and saw the awesome new dubstep song by Blake, the ex-janitor of Kerning Square. The song was called "YOLO". Duey pressed the play button to hear that musical awesomeness. Whomps and whoops played out of the speakers before the vocals could be heard. The vocals sang about life, death, and other things Brian didn't understand, before the chorus.

"_YOLO, you only live once. YOLO, don't be such a dunce_", sang the voice.

"YOLO is my new motto now!", beamed Brian. He ran around in circles screaming "YOLO, YOLO, YOLO, YOLO" in a really annoying voice for the next 15 minutes, before some noob who just came off the ship from Maple Island walked in. He mauled a red snail with his small wooden club and picked up its spoils consisting of a bronze meso coin, a familiar card and a red snail shell. After 5 five minutes, the noob's face looks red with anger.

"Do you know this guy?", demanded the noob in an angry voice. "He's really distracting with that stupid YOLO thing. I can't train without forgetting about his annoying quote."

Duey, trying to defend Brian said, "I'm just a delivery guy trying to return back to Ariant, so no."

Brian was still screaming YOLO, but didn't realize that a snail was creeping toward him. The snail touched Brian's shoe and the whole map was covered with purple damage numbers. When the damage numbers faded away, Brian's body was covered in bite marks and snail slime. His headphones were broken into two pieces and the uPod touch was heavily scratched and slimed. The same GM from the Sswis cheese incident came to steal his soul, but accidentally used the revive skill.

"Noob", he said as he touched the Mapler with his bare hands. Brian woke up from his sleep of death and the GM disappeared before he could thank him.


	5. History: Brian

**Finally done the 5th chapter! Unlike most of the oneshots, this is filler about why Brian has bad luck. It's really long! If you want a short version of it, scroll down for one.**

**To set the mood, play the Temple of Time theme while reading the story. If the song ends before you're done reading, play Cygnus Garden, Forgetfulness or Repentance. Italics are the flashbacks.**

**This was supposed to be narrated by the Goddess of Time in first person without Duey, but due to Fanfiction rules, I can't make it 2nd person based. **

* * *

Duey, the part-time delivery guy is a childhood friend of Brian. He was always curious about Brian's life story and wanted to know why he had bad luck. He paid a visit to the Goddess of Time to learn more.

He asked that one guy at the station to transform him into a dragon so he can reach the temple. Leaving a clock as an offering, he went to the altar of the Goddess. Duey knelt down and arranged his hands in the prayer position.

"Dear Goddess, who is Brian and why is he unlucky?" asked the deliveryman.

The whole temple rumbled as the mysterious altar door shook.

"Duey Jagger of Henesys. You came to me, you are worthy enough to know his history." a female voice announced. A beautiful goddess appeared out of nowhere. She wore a white dress, pure as snow with ribbons following her and a pair of brown sandal with gold decals. On her shiny blonde hair laid a golden diadem. The diadem trailed around her head like vines. Instead of her usual hourglass, she wielded a golden staff with an hourglass on the top. Without saying anything, she slammed her staff on the ground and the scene changed from a temple to a battlefield.

_On the field, there were 5 heroes who had recently finished battling the Black Magician. Freud's body was lying on the ground and wasn't moving at all, while his dragon flew off to protect his dragon egg. Aran, Mercedes and Phantom loitered around wondering what's next. The Black Magician's evil voice boomed, causing Luminous to flee. He heard icy noises as he dodged the ice crystals that were sprouting from the ground. A wooden boat was about to leave, so Luminous quickly teleported onto the deck of the boat. He met a young elven woman on the deck, watching the fire swallow the trees._

"_Hi! I'm Luminous!" he introduced. He let his palm out so the woman can shake hands. The young woman accepted his request to shake hands. "Name's Athena. Athena Pierce."_

"Brian wasn't always cursed with bad luck. He was once Luminous, one of the five heroes. After sealing the Black Magician, he abandoned the other heroes and fled with Athena Pierce before the Black Mage could freeze him.", she narrated. The goddess slammed her staff again and the two of them were in the Black Magician's palace.

_The Black Magician was laughing evilly. "Stupid boy", he said. "Since I can't freeze him, I'll just give him a bad luck curse when he rebirths again." His orb showed a vision of Luminous meeting Athena for the first time. The tip of the Black Magician's wand turned a bright yellow as he touched the orb. He let out another evil laugh._

"However, he didn't realize that the Black Magician gave him an alternative curse instead of being frozen in ice. Since Luminous rebirths after he dies, the Black Mage's curse was that his next reincarnation had bad luck for the rest of his life. Luckily, the curse only affected the next rebirth and not the ones after it", she said before slamming her staff for the third time.

_Luminous can be seen running into the Temple of Time and into the Goddess of Time's altar._

"_Over the years, I've been reborn as immortal heroes. To prevent persecution by any future minions of the Black Mage, I would like abandon my divine body to become a mortal", he prayed._

_Orchid can be seen invading the Temple of Time. Her troops managed to storm the inner halls of the temple and had killed the monks, nuns, and trainees of the temple. They were close to invading the altar._

_Meanwhile at the altar, there was no response from the altar. But when Orchid was about to surround him, his body and soul disappeared._

"Luminous came up to me and prayed to be reborn as a mortal. I didn't grant it due to knowing about the bad luck curse, but when Orchid's troops manage to reach my altar, I gave in and let Luminous reincarnate early" she said. She slammed her staff again and the grand temple changed to a hospital.

_Duey saw a vision of a mother trying to give birth in a futuristic hospital. Beside her was a man around her age and some hospital step. The mother was in deep pain, but she managed to deal with the ordeal of childbirth. The doctor cut the cord and examined the baby. _

"_It's a boy." she said. She wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to the mother._

"_What a cute boy, I'll name him Brian, after my husband's father." said the mother, as she cuddled the innocent baby._

"One century later, he was reborn on Cerberus as Brian, son of Emeline Eliwood and Tristan Mapler, immigrants from MapleWorld. However, he wasn't aware of his previous existence as Luminous. " said the goddess. "He didn't have a good childhood because of his bad luck, and when he reached the age to go to school, most of the students and teachers were avoiding him." The flashback turned into a school hallway.

_Brian was walking in the hallway to get his books for class. Everywhere he went; his classmates ran away or screamed, thinking that they'll get bad luck too. He was blocked by a bully who slammed him into a locker while everyone laughed. He went to his English class to be greeted by his teacher. _

"_Brian, turn your desk around so I can't teach you anything. Tell the principal or the counselor and I will give you detention for the rest of the year. The same thing goes for everyone who dares to tell them." Brian complied and turned his desk, quietly weeping. Another flashback happened. Brian was signing an application for some job._

"To ease his woes, Brian became the apprentice of the famous bounty hunting duo, Jett and Burke. He did odd jobs like distracting monsters and doing some chores for the duo. During his spare time, he practices shooting leaves off trees with one of Jett's used guns. He became a sharpshooter at 11, with the skill of a highly trained adult in a demanding job." the goddess said, as she snapped her fingers instead of slamming her staff. The backyard of Brian's house morphed into Jett's Office.

_Jett and Burke presented Brian a special present. "Happy Birthday." said the duo. This was a special day for Brian since he had no friends that were willing to celebrate with him. He opened the box and found a futuristic, shiny gun. Since Brian is now an adult (age of majority of Cerberus is 12), he can now leave his parents. Then the world turned black._

"The celebration didn't last for long. The king was assassinated and Jett was framed for the murder. Rumors said that Brian's bad luck could be the reason why Jett was framed. Anyway, Jett, Burke and Brian managed to defeat the guards and use a space shuttle to flee. Luckily, Brian's parents knew about what was going to happen. They were pursued and attacked, which ruptured the ship's photon lines and creating a wormhole, causing the trio to be traveled back in time and crash near the Nautilus." Duey and the goddess were back in the present, standing on top of the whale ship in the Nautilus.

_Kyrin and one of her captains were sunbathing on top of the ship, when they saw a spaceship crash nearby. Burke managed to escape with some core, leaving Jett and Brian. Brian was the second one to regain consciousness and before he left, he scribbled a note to Jett about where he's going. _

"Now here's a little tidbit on why Brian can almost buy anything in MapleWorld." said the goddess.

_He entered the ship and went in the "Free Market". Curious, Brian yelled "SELLING GOLD RINGS WITH AMYTHESTS! THEY ALSO SUMMON ANGELS! ALSO SELLING ORANGE ROCKS WITH SPECIAL POWERS!"_

_ Players crowded around him with their bags of money and were arguing with each other for the rings and the rocks, just like parents during Maplemas season. 6 hours later, he sold all 50 rings, making 10 billion mesos in total. The rocks earned him an extra 3 billion too. He exited the Free Market and stored all of his mesos in the bank. Brian took the taxi to Henesys and bought himself a house._

"At the age of 13, Brian is one of the most wealthiest children of MapleWorld. That explains the uPod and the designer headphones he showed you. One of the final things he did before meeting you for the first time was trading his futuristic suit for a sweater vest and slacks, and buying himself a house in one of the best areas in Henesys. Even by then, he still doesn't know about his past life, so I gave him the ability to cast light, dark, and equilibrium magic, just like Luminous. In a dream, I instructed him to go to Grendel the Really Old to learn more about magic. He complied and is now a magician hybrid between Fire/Poison, Bishop, and Luminous." said the goddess in a tired voice. She finally slammed her staff and they were back in the Temple of Time.

"That concludes the story of your friend Lumi-err, Brian. If you see Brian, tell him to visit me. All I can do now is say goodbye." The Goddess disappeared and Duey was left with a special stone. The deliveryman walked out of the temple to meet with Brian and tell him who he originally was.

* * *

**TLDR: Duey visits the Goddess to learns more about Brian. He was originally Luminous, but was reborn as Brian to prevent persecution by the Black Wings. Brian grew up in Cerberus and was rejected by society. He became a bounty hunter and fled with Jett and Burke, crashing into the Nautilus. Brian became rich from selling rings and Nebulites he had in his pocket and bought himself a house. Then Duey was instructed to tell Brian about who he originally was.**

**Gold rings with ****amethysts = Dark Angelic Blessing Ring**

**Orange rocks = Rank S Nebulites**


	6. Audition

**Tweet: Auditions for new class as a fairy. Arrow to the chest.**

**I changed it a bit to make it more Phantom-themed, since it's coming out on the 12th.**

**Some of the auditions are from various MapleStory character auditions, check below to see what they're from.**

**I've forgot to ask, but I'd like some constructive criticism for all 6 chapters. Would you be kind and leave a review? If you're going to be negative, please state what I can do to improve the stories.**

* * *

Brian was in Kerning City buying potions, when Duey ran up to him with a flier.

"Did you see the latest audition for the newest class yet?" asked Duey in a really excited voice.

"Um, what?" questioned Brian. Duey shoved the flier into Brian's hands. He read the flier and it said:

"_Do you have what it takes to be one of our newest Renegades classes? Come to Kerning Square 4:00 sharp to audition! Black Wings members not welcome. – Nexon."_

"I hadn't had any good luck ever since hitting the jackpot from selling Dark Angelic Blessing Rings when I came here. I guess I can try and become more famous in MapleWorld." Brian said timidly.

"Let's-a go!" Duey said, in a Super Mario-style voice. He grabbed Brian's hand tightly and dragged him to the Kerning City Subway. The deliveryman took the free subway and arrived at the gigantic shopping mall.

"Hey, I have something to ask you." requested Duey. I'll pay you 1 million mesos if you audition as a fairy." Brian didn't want to do this dare, thinking it could harm his reputation. But before he could say anything, Duey added,

"If you don't, then we can forget about being friends."

"OK, fine." he cried.

"Thanks Brian, I know that I can trust you. Duey handed Brian a white paper shopping bag full of items.

* * *

Brian immediately went to the bathroom and checked the bag the deliveryman gave him. He found a pair of translucent pink fairy wings, a cheap plastic tiara with rhinestones, and a small container of glitter. Brian equipped the fairy garb and left. Howls of laughter from the other people can be heard the moment he stepped out of the bathroom. He walked over to a judge managing the application and submitted his complete application to her.

"Your application has been accepted. Here is your number." said the judge. She handed him slip of paper with the number 42.

"We will now escort you to the lobby." she said. A secretary wearing office garb escorted him and a few other people to a large room. The room's amities were some leather couches, a television with the sports channel broadcasting, free snacks and a soda machine. Brian looked around and saw a variety of people waiting to audition, such as a black cat with a hunting hawk, an angel, and a plumber. Another wave of laughter occurred.

"What a pansy!" yelled the cat.

"Silly boy. I'm sure his girlfriend forced him into wearing that." giggled a boy dressed in jean shorts, a blue and yellow striped shirt and a red and blue baseball cap. In his hands were a baseball bat and a yoyo.

"I'm still manly. But I was paid a huge sum of money by a friend into doing this." corrected Brian. He felt like crying on the inside or fleeing, but he was at the point of no return. There was no way he could escape the lobby, as it's only door was locked.

"Sorry, it was a misunderstanding. I'm happy you're brave enough to do this, bro." said the boy. He gave Brian a bro-punch. "The audition room walls are made from glass. Do you want to watch them?" he asked.

"That sounds fun, I'll tag along." said Brian. The two boys walked to the walls to the audition room to eavesdrop as numbers are being called. "Here comes the first one." whispered the boy. A cowboy walked into the room.

* * *

"YEEHAW!" yelled the cowboy as he twirled his lasso. The judges have a strange look as they watched the cowboy lasso himself. "What in tarnation? Can you help a little doggy out?" he asked.

"Next."

Some guards cut the ropes and escorted the cowboy out as a little green slime hopped in.

"(I'd like to be a class because I want to be the first monster class in MapleWorld.)" garbled the slime. The judges had to stand up so they can see the slime talk.

"I'm really sorry, it's just Nexon policy. We can't have you be a class." said one of the judges sadly. The poor slime felt bad and attempted to leave the room.

Attempting to make the slime feel better, she said "You're wonderful where you are in the game right now!" The slime ignored her as it still walked out. It was stepped on by one of the contestants, disgusting the judges.

"Clean up in the audition lobby. We also need contestant number 42."

The boy tapped Brian on the shoulder. "That's you! Good luck!"

Brian walked into the audition lobby. When he waved his wand, it created an infinite amount of glitter!

"And I sprinkle magic glitter over dreary woodland creatures, to make them happy, smiley and gay!" he said as he waved his wand.

"Fairies?" asked the female judge.

"I like the glitter." said another judge.

"And songs come straight from my heart! And unicorns flew from the bliss sky!" continued the fairy boy. Snickers can be heard from the lobby.

"And a song!" Before Brian can continue, a few cards hit his chest, like arrows. He fell down and died. A famous looking thief ran in and saw who he hit.

"I'm so sorry; I was showing some other people my tricks but it went off, there's nothing I could-" He looked up and saw the judges.

"Hi, I'm Phantom. I'm here for the audition." He did a few other tricks with his cane and cards, impressing the judges.

The female judge offered to shake hands with Phantom.

"Welcome to the team." Phantom looked surprised, but a smile formed in his mouth.

"Should we do something about that dead boy?"

"We'll revive him later."

* * *

**The cowboy's audition is from the Battle Mage audition.**

**The Slime's audition is from the Demon Slayer audition.**

**Brian's fairy audition is a combination of the fairy audition from the Wild Hunter and Mercedes's audition.**

**Phantom's Audition is a combination of Wild Hunter and Cannoneer's audition.**


End file.
